Tolong Ambilkan
by Calico Neko
Summary: Kuroko kesulitan saat mengambil buku di perpustakaan. Bagaimana cara teman-temannya membantu Kuroko? R&R please..
1. GoM, Momoi

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Typo(s). Ada pengulangan kalimat**

**.**

**Tolong Ambilkan..**

**By NekoTama-chan**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari buku referensi PR-nya. Buku yang dia cari ada di rak yang tidak terjangkau tinggi badan Kuroko. Bagaimana cara para anggota GoM membantu the 6th phantom mereka?

.

**#Kise**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Kurokocchi, biar aku bantu ambilkan ya.."

"Kise-ku..."

Perkataan Kuroko terhenti karena punggungnya tertabrak dada Kise. Bagaimana tidak karena Kise mengambil buku dengan Kuroko tepat di depannya atau dengan kata lain melewati Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, terima kasih. Tapi lain kali ambilkan dengan cara biasa saja ya, soalnya wangi parfum Kise-kun menempel di pakaianku. Aku tidak mau aromaku seperti Kise-kun"

"Huee.. _hidoi-ssu_"

Kise yang selalu mengaku sebagai _bestfriend _Kuroko tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan 'berdekatan' dengan Kurokocchi-nya kan?

.

**#Midorima**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan, nanodayo?"

"Midorima-kun. Ada buku yang aku perlukan, tapi tidak sampai."

'Tap..tap..tap..' Midorima malah pergi tanpa berbicara apa-apa selain membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

...

Tidak lama kemudian Midorima kembali sambil membawa...

"Kuroko, mulai saat ini kau harus selalu menonton Oha-Asa, nanodayo. Ini, _lucky item _Aquarius untuk hari ini, kursi kecil berwarna hijau dengan motif polkadot. Dan untuk meningkatkan keampuhan _lucky item _ini, kau harus berdekatan dengan seseorang berzodiak Cancer, nanodayo. Salah satunya adalah aku."

"Ah, Terima kasih banyak, Midorima-kun, kau sampai repot-repot membawakan _lucky item_-ku."

"I-ini bukan karena aku perhatian padamu, nanodayo Kuroko. Ini hanya karena Aquarius ada di peringkat terakhir keberuntungan."

Yare-yare, _tsundere _Midorima memang manis..

.

**#Aomine**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

Aomine yang melihat _shadow_-nya kesulitan berniat membantu dengan cara mengangkat tubuh Kuroko.

"Hup.. Ayo Tetsu, cepat ambil bukunya"

"Aomine-kun, terima kasih"

"Ah, tidak masalah Tetsu. Yang menjadi masalah adalah tinggi badanmu itu, Tetsu, hahahaha. Ah, tapi kau tidak perlu menjadi semakin tinggi lagi, tanganku berada di posisi yang pas untuk mengacak rambutmu atau merangkulmu."

"Tolong hentikan mengacak rambutku, Aomine-kun. Dan aku tidak pendek, tapi kau yang terlalu tinggi."

Saat di luar lapangan sepertinya singkronisasi Kuroko dan Aomine perlu dipertanyakan.

.

**#Akashi**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Tetsuya, kesulitan mengambil buku? Perlu aku bantu?"

"Kalau Akashi-kun sebaiknya tidak perlu, perbedaan tinggi 5 cm tidak akan berpengaruh banyak." Kuroko sepertinya ingin cepat mati.

"Kau meragukanku, Tetsuya? Aku selalu menang, berarti aku selalu benar. Aku pasti bisa mengambilkannya."

"Aku akan cari tangga saja, mungkin ada yang tidak terpakai."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun..."

*Brak...Bruk bruk bruk bruk...

"Lihat Tetsuya, ini buku yang kau perlukan, kan?"

"Iya benar, terima kasih Akashi-kun, tapi...

"Dan sepertinya aku bisa menjadi pemain bola yang hebat ya, kau melihat tendanganku barusan?"

"Hai.. aku melihatnya, tendanganmu di rak tadi benar-benar hebat, Akashi-kun, tapi sekarang kita jadi harus mengembalikan buku lainnya ke tempat asalnya. Dan setelah itu sebaiknya kita ke UKS, kepalamu berdarah"

"Hahaha, tidak masalah dengan kepalaku, yang penting, bukumu sudah dapat. Dan ingat perkataanku Tetsuya, aku selalu menang maka aku selalu benar, kau tidak bisa meragukan itu Tetsuya.."

"Hai, Akashi-kun"

.

**#Murasakibara**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Ara, Kuro-chin sedang apa?"

"Murasakibara-kun. Ada buku yang aku perlukan, tapi aku tidak sampai untuk mengambilnya."

"Oh~..."

Tap tap tap tap

Murasakibara berjalan menjauh, dan terus menjauh, ditemani _snack-snack _ditangannya.

...

"Ne, Kuro-chin, mana buku yang perlu kau ambil?"

"Yang bersampul biru tua."

"Ini Kuro-chin.."

"Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun. Tapi, bukankan tadi kau sudah keluar dari perpustakaan?"

"Aka-chin bilang melihat Kuro-chin kesulitan mengambil buku jadi Aka-chin langsung mengirimiku e-mail, katanya kalau aku tidak segera membantu Kuro-chin, aku dilarang memakan snack selama 3 bulan."

'_Oh, begitu.. Akashi-kun memang hebat dan kejam, sampai bisa mengatur Murasakibara-kun'_

"Jadi Kuro-chin, apa lagi yang bisa aku bantu? Setelah aku membantumu, boleh aku minta snack?"

.

**#Momoi**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Tetsu-kun, ada buku yang perlu kau ambil?"

"Momoi-san. Iya, untuk referensi PR sejarah"

"Ahh... maaf Tetsu-kun aku ingin membantumu tapi sepertinya tinggi badanku tidak banyak membantu, coba ada Dai-chan ya."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Momoi-san, aku akan cari tangga saja mungkin ada yang tidak terpakai."

"Oh ya, aku tau caranya"

Tiba-tiba Momoi berjongkok, lalu bertumpu pada lutut dan tangannya (red:_doggy style_) di sebelah rak buku.

"Ayo Tetsu-kun, naiklah ke punggungku. Kalau Tetsu-kun aku yakin kuat menahannya. Tapi lepas sepatumu dulu ya"

"Momoi-san terima kasih niatmu untuk membantuku. Tapi apakah tidak sebaiknya aku yang di bawah dan Momoi-san yang di atas?"

'_Tetsu-kun di bawah dan aku di atas!?_' pikiran Momoi mulai melantur kemana-mana.

"Ano, Momoi-san, kau mimisan"

.

.

**_BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 2 : NIJIMURA, HAIZAKI_**

.

A/N : Halo, senpai-tachi & reader-san. Fic ini terinspirasi dari gambar yang Tama temuin di zerochan. Hope U guys like it. R&R please, or maybe some flame.


	2. Niji Hai

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Typo(s). Ada pengulangan kalimat**

**.**

**Tolong Ambilkan..**

**By NekoTama-chan**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kuroko sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari buku referensi PR-nya. Buku yang dia cari ada di rak yang tidak terjangkau tinggi badan Kuroko. Bagaimana cara Nijimura-senpai dan Haizaki membantu Kuroko?**

.

**#Nijimura**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Buku yang mana, Kuroko?" tanya Nijimura tiba-tiba. Kuroko yang tidak siap dengan kedatangan siapapun tentu saja kaget walaupun tertutupi dengan _poker face_nya.

"Yang bersampul biru, Nijimura-senpai."

Kemudian Nijimura mengambilkan bukunya dengan mudah dan menyerahkan buku tersebut pada Kuroko. "Ini."

"Terima kasih, Nijimura-senpai."

"Memangnya kau tidak melihatku duduk di sana tadi?" tanya Nijimura menunjuk bangku dimana tadi Nijimura sedang membaca. "Seharusnya kau minta tolong padaku kalau kau kesulitan."

"Maafkan aku, Nijimura-senpai. Aku melihatmu sedang membaca, aku takut mengganggu."

"Ck! Alasan klise... Kalau kau kesulitan tidak ada salahnya kau meminta tolong. Apalagi aku ini senpaimu, bahkan pernah menjadi kaptenmu. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak saling menolong." Dikatakan Nijimura dengan nada agak sedih.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, Nijimura-senpai."

"Dengar Kuroko, Akashi mempercayakan kau berada dalam tim reguler tentu ada alasannya. Dia percaya padamu akan membawa perubahan pada tim. Jadi kau juga harus mulai belajar untuk percaya pada orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Mengerti?"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih banyak atas parhatianmu, Nijimura-senpai."

Dan Nijimura meninggalkan Kuroko dengan rasa hormat yang makin banyak terhadap Nijimura.

.

**#Haizaki**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Kuroko berdiri sosok yang lebih besar darinya. Sosok tersebut mengambil buku yang akan Kuroko ambil dengan cara melewati Kuroko. Kuroko yang tidak siap langsung terhimpit di antara rak dan dada orang tersebut. Hidung Kuroko sampai perih karena menabrak buku di depannya.

"Oh~ Tetsuya ingin mengambil buku ini ya." Kata sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Haizaki. Dia memandangi buku yang ada di tangannya dengan seringai khas di bibirnya.

"Haizaki-kun, terima kasih sudah mengambilkan." Kata Kuroko berniat mengambil buku dari tangan Haizaki.

Tapi Haizaki malah mengangkat tinggi buku tersebut sehingga jauh dari jangkauan Kuroko yang memang lebih pendek dibanding Haizaki.

"Tetsuya, kau pikir aku berniat membantumu? Hahaha, bodoh~." Ejek Haizaki.

"Haizaki-kun, tolong berikan bukunya." Pinta Kuroko sambil melompat mencoba meraih buku.

"Tidak mau~" ejek Haizaki mengangkat makin tinggi buku tersebut.

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung sekitar 3 menit, waktu yang sebentar tapi terasa lama. Kuroko yang terus melompat bahkan sampai sempat bergelantungan pada lengan Haizaki dan Haizaki yang terus-menerus menjahili Kuroko dengan mengangkat buku semakin tinggi.

"Hahaha, pantas saja _aniki _senang menjahiliku seperti ini. Melihat si korban bertampang sepertimu sekarang memang menyenangkan, hahaha!" ejek Haizaki karena Kuroko memang sedang OOC sekarang. Kuroko menunjukkan ekspresi kesal terhadap Haizaki.

Akhirnya kesabaran Kuroko habis. "Haizaki-kun, tolong berikan bukunya, atau lebih baik kembalikan ke tempat sebelumnya." Kata Kuroko dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ck! Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap manis padaku, Tetsuya?" tanya Haizaki. Sepertinya dia sudah bosan menjahili Kuroko, buku tersebut akhirnya diserahkan pada Kuroko. "Tapi aku cukup terhibur karena aku bisa melihat kau yang berwajah kesal. Aku yakin para anggota Kiseki no Sedai pun belum pernah melihatnya kan, hahaha!" kata Haizaki sambil mengacak kencang rambut Kuroko. "Sampai jumpa, Tetsuya!". Salam Haizaki meninggalkan Kuroko yang kesal sekaligus malu.

.

**_ SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 3 : SEIRIN _**

.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk AzuraLunatique, review anda membuat Tama punya inspirasi untuk bikin lanjutannya, hehe...

Yang bagian Nijimura serius bgt ya. Apakah OOC?

Aniki di bagian Haizaki maksudnya kakak cowoknya Haizaki.

R&R please.


	3. Seirin

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Typo(s). Ada pengulangan kalimat**

**.**

* * *

**Tolong Ambilkan..**

**By NekoTama-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari buku referensi PR-nya. Buku yang dia cari ada di rak yang tidak terjangkau tinggi badan Kuroko. Bagaimana cara anggota tim basket Seirin membantu Kuroko?**

.

**#Aida**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Kuroko-kun, kesulitan mengambil buku, ya?"

"Iya, kantoku. Semua tangga sedang dipakai."

'Hmm, ini bisa menjadi latihan yang tepat untuk Kuroko-kun' pikir Aida. "Koroko-kun, aku akan membantu mengambilkan bukunya sekaligus memberi latihan khusus padamu." Kata Aida sambil mengeluarkan peluit yang selalu dikalungkan di lehernya. "Setiap peluit berbunyi, kau harus melompat sambil meraih bukunya." Kuroko hanya ber"Eh?!" kebingungan. "Kita mulai...!"

*Prit - *Lompat

*Prit - *Lompat

*Prit - *Lompat

Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan. Apakah mereka berdua lupa ini di perpustakaan, tempat yang harus selalu tenang? Hingga pada bunyi peluit ke empat, guru jaga perpustaakaan menegur mereka.

"Aida-san, Kuroko-kun, bila ingin latihan basket, tolong jangan di sini. Sekarang silakan keluar." Perintah guru tersebut.

Aida dan Kuroko akhirnya keluar tanpa buku yang dimaksud berhasil mereka dapatkan.

.

**#Kagami**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Kuroko, kenapa jinjit-jinjit seperti itu?" pertanyaan retoris dari Kagami dan Kuroko pun malas menjawabnya. "Oy, apa yang kau lakukan, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami lagi. Memangnya tidak jelas ya, kalau Kuroko mau mengambil buku tapi tidak sampai?

Kuroko terus-menerus jinjit dengan tangan diangkat tinggi-tinggi, dengan Kagami di sebelahnya masih menanyakan Kuroko sedang apa. Butuh waktu beberapa menit kemudian bagi Kagami untuk akhirnya mengerti.

"Kuroko, ternyata kau mau mengambil buku tapi tidak sampai ya? Hahaha. Seharusnya kau bilang padaku biar aku ambilkan." Kata Kagami akhirnya mengambilkan bukunya. Dasar Bakagami.

.

**#Hyuuga, Kiyoshi**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Kuroko, buku yang mana, biar aku ambilkan?" kata Hyuuga tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba langsung bertanya, membuat Kuroko agak kaget.

"Yang bersampul biru, Hyuuga-senpai."

Hyuuga kemudian meraih buku yang dimaksud, tapi belum menyentuh bukunya, buku tersebut sudah berada di tangan orang lain, yaitu Kiyoshi.

"Hai.. Buku yang ini kan Kuroko?" tanya Kiyoshi ramah sambil menyerahkan buku pada Kuroro.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kiyoshi-senpai."

Hyuuga yang lebih dulu berniat membantu langsung marah. "Kiyoshi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak lihat aku yang tadi duluan akan mengambil bukunya? Kenapa kau seenaknya mendahuluiku?! Kau mempermalukan nama senior di depan junior, D-Aho!"

"Maa.. aku memang sengaja melakukan. Membuat Hyuuga marah-marah kan kesenanganku, hahaha." Tawa Kiyoshi sambil melengos pergi dari Hyuuga yang masih marah-marah dan Kuroko yang bingung dengan hubungan persahabatan senpainya.

.

**#Tsuchida, Izuki**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Kuroko sedang apa?" tanya Izuki tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah sudah jelas dia mau mengambil buku. Kuroko-kun yang mana buku yang mau kau ambil?" tanya Tsucida ramah.

"Yang bersampul biru, senpai" jawab Kuroko. Tsucida pun mengambilkan bukunya

"Whoa, padahal matamu selalu tertutup, tapi kau bisa melihat jelas ya." Kata Izuki. 'Eh, tertutup tapi bisa melihat? Sama dengan buta tapi bisa melihat. Whoa, ini bisa menjadi permainan kata yang bagus.' Pikir Izuki sarkasme.

"Izuki, apa yang kau tulis? Permainan kata anehmu itu lagi?" tanya Tsuchida sambil menyerahkan bukunya pada Kuroko.

"Ah, terima kasih Tsuci, kau pemberi inspirasi yang hebat." Kata Izuki sambil melengos pergi.

"Tsucida-senpai, apakah Izuki-senpai tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko khawatir.

.

**#Mitobe, Koganei**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Oh, Kuroko, sini biar aku bantu!" Kata Koganei saat melihat Kuroko kesulitan mengambil buku.

"Terima kasih, Koganei-senpai."

Padahal Koganei lebih tinggi dari Kuroko tapi dia pun tidak bisa meraihnya. Dicoba berapa kalipun tetap hasilnya nihil.

"Hah, Kuroko, maaf ya, aku juga tidak sampai." Kata Koganei dengan wajah kecewa karena tidak bisa membantu juniornya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Kuroko dari belakang. Ternyata itu Mitobe

"..." tatap Mitobe pada Kuroko.

"Mitobe-kun, kau ingin membantuku mengambilkan bukunya?" tanya Kuroko seakan tahu pikiran Mitobe.

"..." angguk Mitobe.

"Itu yang bersampul biru, Mitobe-senpai."

"..." senyum Mitobe sambil menyerahkan buku yang dimaksud pada Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Mitobe-senpai. Maaf merepotkan." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk singkat.

"..." Mitobe tersenyum lagi sambil mengelus pelan kepala Kuroko, seperti dia selalu mengelus kepala adik-adiknya.

"_Hai_. Aku tidak akan malu-malu lagi bila meminta bantuan Mitobe-senpai."

Sedangkan Koganei mulai berpikir bahwa ada seseorang lagi yang bisa mengerti Mitobe selain dirinya.

.

**#Fukuda, Furihata, Kawahara**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Oh, Kuroko" sapa Furihata, sedangkan Fukuda dan Kawahara hanya mengangkat tangan singkat tanda menyapa. "Ada buku yang kau perlukan?"

"Iya, Furihata-kun, tapi aku tidak bisa meraihnya."

"Sini, biar aku ambilkan." Kata Fukuda. Sayangnya Fukuda yang lebih tinggi dari Furihata dan Kuroko juga tidak bisa meraihnnya. Kawahara mencoba pun tetap tidak bisa.

"Ehh, bagaimana ya? Semua tangga juga sedang dipakai." Kata Kawahara. "Oh ya! Fukuda, jongkok di depan rak!" perintah Kawahara.

"Eh, buat apa?" tanya Fukuda sangsi.

"Sudah, jongkok saja. Cepat!" kata Kawahara sambil memaksa Fukuda jongkok. Ternyata Kawahara berniat membantu Kuroko dengan menjadikan pundak Fukuda menjadi 'korban'.

"Nah, Fukuda, sekarang berdiri, aku yang ambilkan bukunya." Kata Kawahara yang sudah duduk di bahu Fukuda.

"Sialan kau, Kawahara! Kenapa aku yang menggendongmu, hah?!" bentak Fukuda yang masih berjongkok, tapi akhirnya berdiri juga perlahan. Sayangnya, Kawahara termasuk berat bagi Fukuda. Kaki Fukuda sampai bergetar menahan berat.

"Oy, Fukuda, Kawahara! Hati-hati!" kata Furihata cemas.

"Kawahara-kun, Fukuda-kun, tidak perlu repot-repot." Kata Kuroko dengan nada cemas wajah datar.

Fukuda berhasil berdiri dan Kawahara segera mengambil bukunya. Tapi Fukuda yang sudah tidak kuat menopang berat Kawahara mulai hilang keseimbangan. Furihata dan Kuroko langsung berusaha menjaga keseimbangan mereka dengan menahan tubuh Kawahara. Kawahara yang mudah merasa geli langsung tertawa dan sukseslah dia jatuh dari pundak Fukuda, sukses menimpa Kuroko dan Furihata dan mengundang tatapan kaget dan bingung murid lainnya.

"Aww.." . "Sakit.." . 'Aduh.." . rintih sakit Kuroko, Fukuda, dan Furihata. Sedangkan Kawahara masih tertawa sambil meringis sakit pasca rasa geli dan jatuh.

Sedang direpotkan kejadian jatuh barusan, ponsel Kuroko tiba-tiba bergetar. Sambil masih meringis sakit, Kuroko melihat ponselnya, ternyata telepon masuk dari mantan kaptennya, Akashi Seijuro. Masih ingin berumur panjang, Kuroko langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Belum saling memberi salam, Akashi langsung menyerobot dengan pertanyaan tak terduga. "Tetsuya, aku sedang bertanding shogi dengan diriku sendiri saat aku mendapat penglihatan bahwa terjadi sesuatu pada Kouki. Tetsuya, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Kouki-KU?" tanya Akashi memberi penekanan pada kata –ku.

Bingung harus menjawab apa, Kuroko menyerahkan ponselnya pada Furihata yang masih terduduk di lantai perpustakaan. "Furihata-kun, telepon dari Akashi-kun."

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko, Fukuda, dan Kawahara sudah berada di luar perpustakaan, sukses membawa buku yang Kuroko perlukan. Tetapi, keadaan Furihata bersama ponsel Kuroko masih belum diketahui. Entah apa yang Akashi dan Furihata bicarakan, yang pasti Furihata terlihat ketakutan dan berkali-kali dia meminta maaf pada si penelepon.

.

**_ SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER TERAKHIR : GoM's PARTNER _**

.

* * *

Berhubung tim Seirin ada 11 orang, jadi Tama gabungin beberapa charanya. Yang bagian Tsucida & Izuki susah banget, Tama ga bisa bikin pantun ala Izuki soalnya.

Oh ya, yang bagian Fukuda, Furihata, Kawahara maaf ya Tama bikinnya bukan AkaKuro, soalnya Tama lebih suka AkaFuri, hhe..

R&R please.


	4. GoM's Partner (finish)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Typo(s). Ada pengulangan kalimat**

**.**

**Tolong Ambilkan..**

**By NekoTama-chan**

**.**

**Kuroko sedang berada di perpustakaan umum untuk mencari buku referensi PR-nya. Buku yang dia cari ada di rak yang tidak terjangkau tinggi badan Kuroko. Bagaimana cara para partner anggota GoM membantunya?**

**.**

**Note: anggota GoM akan muncul sekilas.**

**.**

**#Partner Aomine: Sakurai Ryo**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Eh.. Kuroko-san" sapa Sakurai.

"Sakurai-kun. Apa kabar?" sapa Kuroko ramah dengan tangan tetap terangkat tinggi.

"Kuroko-san kesulitan mengambil buku? Bagaimana kalau aku bantu ambilkan?"

"Kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Kuroko-san menganggap aku menjadi kerepotan. Maaf. Maaf." Kata Sakurai sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sakurai-kun, tolong berhenti minta maaf. Sakurai-kun tidak melakukan apapun."

"Eh..? Maaf. Aku akan berhenti meminta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku."

Daripada memperpanjang masalah tidak jelas ini, Kuroko kemudian berkata, "Ano... Sakurai-kun, bukunya..."

"Buku? Ah iya! Maaf, akan segera aku ambilkan."

Sakurai pun kemudian berjinjit dan berusaha meraih buku. Tapi sayang, Sakurai yang lebih tinggi daripada Kuroko pun tidak bisa meraihnya. Dia sampai terengah saking kerasnya berusaha meraih buku.

"Hah.. Maafkan aku, Kuroko-san, aku juga tidak bisa mengambilnya. Maafkan aku yang tidak berguna ini." Kata Sakurai sambil membungkuk dalam.

Kemudian, Aomine yang memang datang berdua dengan Sakurai bertemu dengan partnernya dan mantan parternya. Dia menyaksikan Sakurai berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Kuroko.

"Ryo, sudah dapat bukunya? Kenapa malah meminta maaf begitu pada Tetsu?" tanya Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ano, aku mau membantu Kuroko-san mengambilkan buku, tapi tidak sampai, jadi aku minta maaf." Jelas Sakurai. "Tolong maafkan aku!"

"Ck! Memang merepotkan punya partner dan mantan partner pendek seperti kalian." Kata Aomine seenaknya sambil mengupil.

Kuroko langsung menghadiahi Aomine _ignite pass_nya, dan Sakurai kembali meminta maaf karena dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang pendek.

.

**#Partner Midorima: Takao Kazunari**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Are.. Tet-chan?" sapa sekaligus tanya Takao saat melihat Kuroko sedang berjinjit berusaha meraih buku.

'Tet-chan?' pikir Kuroko bingung untuk nama penggilan barunya, tetapi Kuroko tidak begitu memikirkannya. Dia tidak termasuk orang yang merasa malu bila dipanggil nama kecilnya. "Takao-kun, Midorima-kun." Sapa Kuroko.

"Ada buku yang mau kau ambil? Tenang saja, Shin-chan akan mengembilkannya. Buku yang mana, Tet-chan?" tanya Takao. Mendengar Takao menyebut nama Kuroko dengan panggilan Tet-chan membuat kupingnya langsung 'berdiri'.

"Buku bersampul hijau. Terima kasih mau membantu mengambilkan, Shin-chan." Kata Kuroko ikut-ikutan memanggil nama kecil Midorima.

"Ja-ja-ja-jangan seenaknya me-memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, nodayo." Protes Midorima tergagap sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Dan jangan seenaknya memintaku mengambilkan bukumu, Kuroko."

"Eh~... tapi Shin-chan yang paling tinggi di antara kami. Ya kan, Tet-chan?"

"_Hai_, Kazu-chan." Kata Kuroko menyebut nama kecil Takao.

Mendengar Kuroko menyebut Takao dengan nama kecilnya, entah mengapa kuping Midorima terasa 'panas'. Secara cepat dia mengambil buku yang dimaksud, menyerahkan buku pada Kuroko, dan langsung menyambar lengan Takao. "Takao, kita pergi!" perintah Midorima sambil menyeret Takao keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sebelum jauh dari Kuroko, Takao membalikkan badannya pada Kuroko dan mengacungkan jempolnya, seakan mengatakan 'Nice team work, Tet-chan!", yang dibalas Kuroko dengan acungan jempol juga.

.

**#Partner Kise: Kasamatsu Yukio**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Buku yang mana, Kuroko?" tanya Kasamatsu, datang tiba-tiba entah darimana.

"Ah, rupanya Kasamatsu-san. Itu, yang bersampul kuning." Tunjuk Kuroko pada buku yang dimaksud.

"Yos! Biarpun kita berbeda sekolah, bukan berarti aku tidak akan membantu juniorku. Jadi, akan aku perlihatkan kekuatan seorang senior padamu, Kuroko!" kata Kasamatsu semangat, yang dibalas Kuroko dengan anggukan singkat.

"Hee..." erang Kasamatsu saat berjinjit penuh percaya diri, yakin bukunya akan mudah dia ambil. Sayang pikirannya salah. "Hee.." kembali erang Kasamatsu berusaha meraih buku dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Tolong jangan memaksakan diri, Kasamatsu-san." Kata Kuroko dengan nada cemas. Wajah Kasamatsu sampai memerah saking kerasnya dia berusaha.

"Jangan mengangap remeh seorang senpai, Kuroko!" marah Kasamatsu.

Di tengah usahanya tersebut, seseorang yang tidak mereka harapkan datang sambil berteriak, "Kurokocchi!". Jangan lupakan pelukan meremukkannya. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu Kurokocchi! Kita memang jodoh ya, Kurokohhng..." omongan Kise langsung terputus saat Kuroko dengan keras menyikut perut Kise. "Hidoi-ssu..." kata Kise memegangi perutnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh teriakan penuh kebanggaan dari Kasamatsu, "Yatta! Aku berhasil mengambilnya! Lihat, Kurokocchi!"

Hening...

"Eh? Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise dan Kuroko kebingungan. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar saat Kasamatsu memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan "Kurokocchi"?

Kasamatsu yang menyadari kesalahan sangat memalukan tersebut langsung memarahi Kise sambil menendang keras punggungnya, "Ini gara-gara kau, Kise! Gara-gara kau menyebut nama Kuroko sambil berteriak seperti tadi!"

"Eh...? Ini salahku-ssu?"

.

**#Partner Murasakibara: Himuro Tatsuya.**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"Ah, kau kan..." sapa seseorang sambil mencoba mengingat nama Kuroko. "Ah, aku ingat. Kau pernah satu tim dengan Atsushi. Kuroko Tetsuya, kan? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa padahal nama kita hampir sama." Kata orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Himuro.

"Apa kabar, Himuro-san?" sapa Kuroko sambil membungkuk.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu sampai membungkuk seperti itu, Kuroko-kun. Tadi aku melihatmu sedang kesulitan mengambil buku ya? Buku yang mana?"

"Yang bersampul ungu." Kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk buku yang dimaksud.

"Hmm, tinggi juga ya." Kata Himuro sambil memegang dagunya, pertanda dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengambil buku tersebut. "Ah! Aku tahu caranya." Kata Himuro tiba-tiba sambil mengambil posisi berjongkok. "Kuroko-kun, naiklah kepundakku, lalu ambil bukunya."

"Eh? Tapi, Himuro-san.."

"Sudah.. tidak apa-apa. Ayo!"

Kuroko pun duduk di pundak Himuro. Perlahan Himuro berdiri sambil memegangi kaki Kuroko agar tetap seimbang. Akhirnya buku berhasil terambil dan Kuroko segera turun dari pundak Himuro.

"Terima kasih banyak, Himuro-san. Aku sampai merepotkan." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-kun. Aku senang bisa membantumu." Balas Himuro sambil tersenyum ramah.

Tiba-tiba, "Muro-chin~, aku lapar..." kata Murasakibara, padahal di tangannya masih ada snack. "Eh~, ada Kuro-chin?" tanya sekaligus sapa Murasakibara.

"Atsushi, sudah aku bilang kalau makan pelan-pelan. Lihat, di wajahmu sampai banyak remahan snack seperti ini." Kata Himuro sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan perlahan membersihkan wajah belepotan Murasakibara.

Kuroko yang melihat mereka dalam diam entah mengapa merasa iri. Dia sangat ingin punya kakak seperti Himuro.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, kami akan pergi mencari makan. Kau mau bergabung?" tanya Himuro selesai dengan membersihkan wajah Murasakibara.

Bukannya menjawab ajakan tersebut, Kuroko malah menjawab, "Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Kagami-kun sangat menyayangi Himuro-san. Itu karena kau sosok kakak yang baik."

"Eh~... Jadi maksud Kuro-chin, kau mau Muro-chin menjadi kakakmu? Tidak boleh.. dia kakakku. Ya kan, Muro-chin?" kata Murasakibara sambil memeluk Himuro dengan protektif, takut 'kakaknya' direbut. Dan Himuro hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa pelan.

.

**#Partner Akashi: Mibuchi Reo**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

"AH!" teriak keras seseorang tiba-tiba dari samping Kuroko. "Bukankah kau mantan rekan Sei-chan saat di Teiko? The 6th phantom man?"

"_Hai_. Tapi aku punya nama, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Jadi tolong jangan menyebut namaku dengan sebutan tersebut." Kata Kuroko agak ketus. "Dan Anda adalah..."

"Ah, maaf kita belum berkenalan secara resmi ya. Perkenalkan, aku Mibuchi Reo. Aku satu tim dengan Sei-chan di Rakuzan." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Ah.. sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Akashi beberapa kali menceritakan tentang teman-teman masa SMP-nya dulu. Ternyata di Teiko ada yang berbadan kecil juga selain Sei-chan ya. Manisnya..." kata Mibuchi panjang lebar. Sepertinya dia punya kecenderungan menyukai yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Ano, aku tidak begitu suka dikatai manis." Jelas Kuroko, 'Apalagi kecil." Batin Kuroko sedih.

"Ah, teman-temanku memanggilku dengan sebutan Reo-nee. Karena kau manis jadi kau juga boleh menyebutku dengan sebutan Reo-nee." Kata Mibuchi seakan Kuroko tidak berkata apa-apa tadi. "Ah, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Tet-chan? Bagaim.."

Belum sempat Mibuchi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang bersurai merah datang dan memotong pembicaraan mereka, "Reo, daripada kau mengganggu Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau mengambilkan buku yang Tetsuya sulit ambil?"

Mibucchi membulatkan matanya sejenak pertanda kaget. "Hahaha, tentu saja! Buku yang mana, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Mibucchi takut 'terserempet' gunting mautnya.

'Tidak ada yang boleh menyebut nama kecil 'anak-anakku' selain aku. Oyakoro!' batin Akashi posesif. Tentu saja, anak-anak barusan maksudnya para anggota GoM.

.

**#Partner Kuroko: (?)**

"Ehh, tidak sampai.."

Sedang berusaha keras meraih buku yang mau dia ambil, tiba-tiba buku tersebut berpindah ke tangan seseorang. Kuroko mungkin akan memarahi orang tersebut bila saja...

"Ternyata selain bermain basket, kau masih suka membaca buku ya. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kuroko Tetsuya?" Kata si perebut buku.

"Tolong jangan seperti itu. Aku nyaris memarahimu barusan. Dan seperti kau lihat, kabarku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun?" tanya Kuroko pada si perebut buku, yang ternyata adalah sahabat masa kecilnya.

.

**_ SAYONARA _**

.

Horay..! akhirnya kelar fic ga jelas ini. Semoga minna-san terhibur.

Untuk bagian Akashi itu bukan sepenuhnya punya Tama. Itu Tama inget doujin dmn Mibuchi manggil Kuroko dgn sebutan Tetsu-chan gara2 Kuroko badannya kecil.

Dan YA, tepat sekali. **Ogiwara Shigehiro**, nama dari sahabat Kuroko pas kecil. Silakan baca manga chapter 214 ya, dia akhirnya muncul. Dan dia UNYU BGT... (author berdoa agar chapter 215 segera liris).

Sekalian promosi bagi yang ingin membaca fic rate-M Tama yang judulnya Discipline, chap.2-nya udah Tama publish.

Makasih udah baca fic ini hingga akhir. R&R please.


End file.
